gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skyler and Jonny Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Talk:Ricardo Diaz page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 18:15, March 15, 2014 (UTC) |3 days}} *You brought the Chat matter out of the chat unnecessarily. The reason for your chat ban was supplied, on the chat ban *You later decide to insert nonsense in your user page, of which you made rude statements about users. Freedom of speech means you are entitled to your opinion, what freedom of speech does not mean, is that you can say whatever you like about anybody without being punished. *You have been blocked from Chat and editing the wiki. Use these 3 days to think about your actions, and stop with the nonsense in chat. Monk Talk 13:25, August 1, 2016 (UTC) To add to what my colleague has already mentioned regarding your (now expired) block and Chat ban, insulting other users is classed as incivility, and is not tolerated. With regards to your behaviour in the Chat, you were posting what you termed "memes", which no-one other than yourself found amusing, and refused to stop after being asked multiple times by regular users, as well as my colleague and I. When you are told to stop doing something by a Staff member in particular, please do not carry on with the offending action, and instead either stop, or if desired, discuss the reasoning behind the demand. You are now free to edit and/or use Chat again, but please do not continue the behaviours that led to your block. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:05, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Removing all content from your talk page isn't permitted. Ronald (talk) 20:35, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :why man i don't want it on here. It like bad rep and I don't like it. --Skyler and Jonny Fan (talk) 20:36, January 15, 2018 (UTC) ::And that is exactly why the rule is in place. You cannot erase your deserved "bad rep" just because you are uncomfortable with it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:41, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :::thats like actually stupid. "HEH THAT SHOULD GET HIM HEHEHEHEH" ::::You really need to read this. Ronald (talk) 21:01, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:10, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Ban lifting I have lifted your ban, and you are free to edit again. However, as I stated here, any intentional violations of our Policy, no matter how small, will result in an immediate reinstatement of your block. Since you have attempted this in the past, I must stress that you are not allowed to remove your Talk page content, as it is needed for reference of past enforcement action, among other things. Please do not attempt it again unless you want your block reinstated. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:09, March 30, 2019 (UTC) wow yall really not gonna let me get a chance? not gonna let me make any good edits? you're just gonna tease me instead? pretty ridiculous. Skyler and Jonny Fan (talk) 23:03, March 31, 2019 (UTC) i genuinely wanted to make some good edits, man. i browse this wiki all the time and i cant even contribute anything when i see something that is worthy of change. whatever. permanant bans are an incredibly ridiculous concept to even begin with, i probably shouldn't have bothered. Skyler and Jonny Fan (talk) 23:08, March 31, 2019 (UTC)